Yours Truly
by Ragazzino
Summary: Logan gets a gift from a secret admirerone shot


Logan woke up, the sun shining brightly in his face. He groaned slightly and pulled the pillow on his head and sighed heavily. He knew he had to get up early for the practice Scott had scheduled in the Danger Room just the day before.

Logan sat up in his bed, his head throbbing furiously. He moaned and placed his hand to his head as he stood up and shut the blinds of the windows. He walked to the bathroom, still holding his head, as he opened the medicine cabinet with his free hand.

He grabbed the Excedrin in the cabinet, took two of them and closed the door of the medicine cabinet. He groaned a little as he leaned over the sink and turned on the water to wash his face. After washing up and getting dressed, he began to set out to the Danger Room.

He opened his bedroom door and found something staring back at him. A bright pink, huge teddy bear was sitting just in front of his doorway, smiling happily. Logan furrowed his eyebrows and picked the fluffy bear up, by its ear, and glared at it.

He sniffed the bear, smelling a rather unfamiliar scent and pulled away a moment later and looked down the hallway at both ends. Marie walked down the hallway, a huge smile spread across her face and walked into her room. Logan looked back at the teddy bear, and noticed a letter in the teddy bear's arms.

"What?" Logan asked aloud as he threw the teddy bear in his room and read the front of the envelope. '_Logan.' _He opened the envelope and found a car with flowers and hearts covering in it.

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Logan opened the card, only to have heart confetti and glitter fall all over his chest and boots. Growling and swearing, Logan brushed, or tried to, the confetti off his shirt and boots.

"Get off!" he yelled as he brushed the same chunk of confetti and glitter, now stuck, on his boot. He rolled his eyes as he gave up, realizing the confetti wasn't coming off, and went back to the note.

_Dearest Lover,_

_Allow me to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day with this bear. Roses are red. Violets are blue. If you can find me, I've got something for you._

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he reread the letter and threw it in the bedroom, trying to shake it off. He then walked down the stairs and towards the Danger Room, repeating the letter in his head.

While he walked, however, he tried brushing off the glitter and confetti that still stuck to his clothing. He growled as he walked through the Danger Room doors, everyone staring at him, their eyebrows rose.

"What the hell happened to you?" Scott asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand over his mouth.

"Laugh it up Scotty, I'll kick your ass," Logan told him firmly. "I woke up with this huge, pink teddy bear sitting at my doorstep," he explained as he sat down at the meeting.

The others joined him and Marie cleared her throat and looked away from Logan. Logan looked at everyone and noticed no one was looking towards or even at him. "So…" Marie started and smiled. "I'm so happy its Valentines Day!" she started and hugged Bobby and Kitty. "It's a time where I feel real close to everyone here."

Logan rolled his eyes and pretended to gag as he heard Scott's opinions on Valentines, and his kissing Jean. "What about you Logan?" Kitty asked as she smiled at him.

"Not really a Valentines Day kinda fella kid," he told her as he leaned back in his seat.

Bobby laughed, "Looks like you are to me," he said as he picked off a piece of "I love you always," confetti from his shirt.

Logan cleared his throat and glared at Bobby threw the pieces of confetti in the air and caught them. "Sorry," he apologized as he put his hands in his lap. "Do you know who sent you the teddy bear," Marie asked. Logan shook his head, "No. It said, '_Dearest Lover, Allow me to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day with this bear. Roses are red. Violets are blue. If you can find me, I've got something for you._' on it," he told him and stuck a cigar in his mouth.

The letter was sprayed with some sort of scent, so Logan had no idea who sent him the fluffy animal and rather sweet card. Jean raised an eyebrow and nodded her head slightly, "That's sweet Logan. It looks like you got an admirer," she told him with a little smile.

Logan nodded, "Yeah," he mumbled and left the Danger Room, and back into his room. He opened the door slowly, only to find the teddy bear's butt in the air, facing him. Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he walked inside the room and sat on the edge of his bed. He glanced at the teddy bear every once in a while, as though it were destined to attack him.

He reached for the bear and looked at its face. He smelled the bear once more and grinned a little in interest. "You do smell good, little fella…" he told the bear and placed the bear on the head of the bed and smiled at it. He gave it another stroke on the top of the head before lying in his bed, for a quick sleep.

It was hours later when Logan awoke to the sound of laughter. He groaned and found himself cuddling with the bear. He removed the fluffy animal away from him and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. He looked around and listened quietly. He even heard Xavier laughing hysterically. He grinned in interest as he set out of his room. He walked down the stairs and heard a rather familiar voice.

_His…_

He furrowed his eyebrows as he walked closer to the Game Room, finding everyone crowded around the television. "What--" he started but stopped himself once he recognized the bright pink, fluffy substance in the television screen.

His eyes widened as he walked closer to the television.

He saw himself in the television, nuzzling the teddy bear, mumbling several words to it. "You're so adorable," he said to the teddy bear and nudged it cutely with his nose and laughed a little as he held the bear close to his chest. "You smell so good," he complimented and nuzzled the bear's nose with his.

"What the fck is that?!" Logan asked a loud as he stared at the television. Everyone turned around and laughed hysterically. Even the Professor.

Scott paused the movie and turned to Logan. "You have to promise you won't show this to anyone! Logan begged as he walked over to Jean, holding his hands together tightly.

She shook her head and shrugged as she pointed at Scott, "Put glitter on my glasses and call me Elton John one more time Logan…" he started. "And I'll show more movies I've got of you, that'll embarrass the shit outta you," he finished and un-paused the movie and continued laughing.

Logan glared furiously and stomped to his room, realizing it was Scott all along. He opened the door and looked down the hallway, on both ends, and locked the door behind him as he walked to the teddy bear and found the opening in the back and took the camera out, that wired through the eyes. "Fuck you Scooter," he said and turned off the camera and sliced it.

He smiled as he saw the broken camera lying on his bedroom floor and laid in his bed with the teddy bear, he now named, Bub. He smiled to himself as he got in the covers, making sure the bear was under them as well and in his arms tightly before falling asleep peacefully.


End file.
